uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
British Rail Class 141
| lines = West Yorkshire | service = 1984 - 1997 | refurbishment = 1988 - 1989 | carlength = | width = | height = | weight = | capacity = | maxspeed = 75mph | gauge = | traction = | engine = Leyland TL11 | safety = AWS }} The British Rail Class 141 was the first production model of the Pacer diesel multiple units. Description In the early 1980s British Rail were looking to replace the remaining 1950s first generation Diesel Multiple Units on lightly used branch lines. Financial pressures precluded them ordering more heavyweight second generation units (the business case could not be made to balance) so were looking for a cheaper alternative. British Rail engineers looked at the Leyland National bus, then in widespread usage, with its modular design as a basis for the design. Several single and two car prototypes were built before an order was placed with Leyland Bus for 20 class 141 two car units in 1984. The units were notoriously unreliable, but reliability improved when the units were modified by Hunslet-Barclay between 1988 and 1989. The driving axles (one per coach at the inner end) were fitted directly to the chassis rather than being mounted on bogies, leading to a rather rough ride especially over pointwork, and because of this the units were generally less popular with passengers. The trains were based mainly in and across West Yorkshire on routes radiating from Leeds, where they worked up until 1997 when they were replaced by Class 142. They were sponsored by West Yorkshire Passenger Transport Executive, and were initially painted in the PTE's Verona green and buttermilk livery with "MetroTrain" branding, later receiving the red and cream "METRO-TRAIN" livery. The units were numbered from 141001 to 141020. After modification they became 141101 to 141120, although not in order, since the opportunity was taken to match the final digits of the unit numbers with those of the vehicle numbers. Overseas In 1984, a unit of Class 141 was converted to metre gauge and shipped to Thailand and Malaysia for trial running. However, the trial running wasn't successful . The vehicle was different to the twenty British trains having only longitudinal seating for 120 passengers and space for another 140 standing. Only 1 car was powered with the other being a trailer vehicle. After the unsuccessful trial in Thailand the Pacer went to Malaysia and then to Indonesia for further evaluation. Its current location is unknown. Most members of the class were sold to Islamic Republic of Iran Railways. Two units are also thought to have been exported to Holland but they are not currently being used. However, some trains did remain in Britain. Three units are operational in preservation, 141113 and 141103 at the Weardale Railway, and 141108 at the Colne Valley Railway. 141110 was also at the Weardale Railway, but was not in operational condition (spares donor) and one vehicle is now scrapped. Unit details Non-passenger use Unit number 141118 was modified for use as a weedkilling unit by Serco. It gained a grey and red livery and black wrap-around window surrounds. It was among the units later exported to Iran. Images Image:Class141Swanwick.JPG|141113 standing at Swanwick shed, Midland Railway - Butterley Image:141113Interior.JPG|Interior photo of 141113 Image:Class 141 at Weardale Railway.jpg|141103 standing at Stanhope station, Weardale Railway Image:Class 141 drivers cab.JPG|Drivers cab of unit 141103 References External links * You Tube video of a preserved class 141-103 on the Weardale railway * You Tube video of a preserved class 141-113 at the Midland Railway - Butterley 141 Category:Leyland vehicles simple:British Rail Class 141